More and more people are using their mobile phones (which are getting larger) and tablets (which are getting smaller) to watch TV shows and movies on planes. People typically are either holding the device in their hand for the entire flight, or putting it on some kind of stand on the tray table and then looking downward the whole time which can cause neck strain. The inventor thought that there must be some device on the market that could attach onto the back of the seat and alleviate this problem.
Turns out, there are not as many options as one would think. Most of them are made for a specific device, so you can't adjust it to accommodate various devices. Other products were large or complicated, or expensive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mount for mobile devices which is easy to use, can fold for portability, can accommodate any size mobile device, and can be used to conveniently watch media on airplanes.